In general, a cash dispenser unit (CDU) and a bill recycling machine (BRM) have been developed for rendering rapidly and conveniently almost financial services except a consulting service without regard to time, these cash dispenser unit and bill recycling machine are referred to as an automated teller machine (ATM).
In addition to a function of receiving/drawing cash, various functions such as a unit for processing a card, an unit for processing a bankbook and a device for receiving a check are added to the ATM according to a function of financial service. In general, in a conventional storage device in the ATM, the bills or checks inputted into the ATM are stored horizontally in a storage box regardless of a kind of bill or check.
However, the conventional storage device in which the inputted bills are stored horizontally has a problem in that a size of the ATM must become large.
In view of a management of the ATM, in addition, it is necessary to sort the bills and checks and store them in the separate parts according to a kind and a size. In the conventional storage device, however, the bill and check cannot be sorted and stored separately, and so a management of the ATM is limited.